breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 3
Breath 2: The Fall of the Graymane: Part 3 --- (Skyblack's perspective) I laid in the mattress with my belly down, thinking of what I just did... I came here looking for help, but I'm rejecting this help... Then why I came here? I'm so fucking dumb, that I don't even know what I want... I felt being watched again... But, I didn't care... If she was there to kill me for her own protection, and the protection of her son, I hoped she would atleast be quick... "S-Skyblack?" I didn't answer... "S-Sky, I...I'm sorry for bothering you...I didn't mean to..." I still didn't answer... --- (Redflower's perspective) I walked closer... "S-Sky?" He didn't answer... I risked my own life by poking him on the back of his neck... He still didn't do anything... I looked to his face, both eyes were closed but a tear fell from his right eye... He opened them and both stared at me, I backed up... "Don't be afraid..." he said... He stared at the wall... I walked closer...and laid down on the cold floor, next to him... And also laid a hoof in his shoulder... "I'm sorry for what I did...I really don't know what was I thinking..." "It wasn't your fault...I know what you are feeling...I shouldn't have talked to you like that..." "But...seriously...why a prostitute?" "It's hard to get bits around here, at least without killing somepony, every weekend, a pony comes here in a wagon with lots of good and healthy food, and they are expensive, and I really didn't want to risk working with the "Bastards In Hats" Mafia, if you screw up one single time, they don't give you a second chance...And the town is also pretty small, there aren't many jobs apart from barpony, prostitute, assassin and mafia henchpony." "Why didn't you choose working as a barpony?" "And gain two bits each week? No way, we, prostitutes, gain thirty bits each week!" "If the customer pays, right?" "Yeah...and...that is a bit rare..." "Well, why were those guys attacking you?" "I had borrowed bits from the casino and forgot to pay..." "Forgot?" "Okay, okay, I wasn't able to pay because I didn't have enough bits, but seriously, the only job around that pays well is protistution..." "So, what are you saying? If a stallion wants bits..." "His best shot would probably be a prostitute too, a male one..." "What if he doesn't want to be one?" "Then he joins the club of poor ponies of the town, and trust me, there is alot of them, and the only male prostitute around here is a guy called Mr. Goodheart, he is homosexual..." "And he is humiliated for that?" "Frequently, so far, nopony hired him..." "Then why he is still working as one?" "He believes one day somepony will hire him, but...I don't know..." He nodded... "So...ummm...do you need anything?" "No...but, I'm not sleepy either..." "I think I can he-" "If you mean using your prostitutes skills on me, then forget it..." "Actually...I was just going to take you to the FireTail Club and-" "Far worse, I am not into Strip Clubs or whatever that includes sexual stuff, I will be loyal to Fluttershy and Autumn until my death..." "I see...well, then I don't know what to do then, all we have for entertainment in this town is the club and the casino, OH! And what about the bodies? Did you took care of them?" "I hid them in a dumpster, that's all I could do..." "Well, I hope it works..." I got up... "Well, are you going to stay awake for the whole night?" "I think so..." "Well, I'll go check my son, would you mind if I came back to chat with you again?" "Not at all..." I smiled and nodded, and went back to my room... Gray was lying down on the bed and sleeping... I grinned and put him in my back, and went to his room... His room wasn't very different from mine, there was a bed and a closet, I put him his bed and kissed his forehead... "Good night, son..." After that, I returned to Skyblack's room, he was laying on his back this time... "He's sleeping..." He nodded as he stared at the ceiling... I sat down on the floor... "So...did I mention you're cute?" "You mentioned that two years ago..." "I did?" "Yes, when we encountered for the first time, remember?" He turned his head to me... "Oh yes, I do...And I don't really regret meeting you at a-" "Girl, are you trying to flirt with me?" "Uuuhh...n-no..." He glared at me...coldly...Those eyes could intimidate anypony, I'm sure of that... "O-Okay...I am...sorry..." I looked away disappointed... "Hey, don't be sad...I like that...it proves you still trust me...most ponies would never do..." I smiled... "And, you are still allowed to sleep in my room, just saying..." He gave some room to the mattress, I smiled happily for a moment, but stopped... "Wait...Is this a joke?" "Maybe..." He chuckled... I frowned as he laughed for a moment.. "But, seriously, you can sleep here..." "Maybe another day, when I find you a bed..." "Actually, if you just gave me a pillow and a blanket, I would already be satisfied..." "A pillow and a blank- OH MY CELESTIA, I'M SO DUMB!! I have both and forgot to bring them here! Just wait a few seconds!" --- (Skyblack's perspective) She darted off, and came back a few seconds later with a pillow and blanket, carrying both with her arms while walking on her hind legs with difficulty, she dropped both of them on the ground and gave me the pillow... I put the pillow under my head while she covered me with the blanket... "Thanks..." I said. "Don't mention it, I should say thanks for getting me out of that mess back in the casino..." "Why were you scared, anyways?" "Because I fear you, you did things nopony could ever do..." "I-I know...I know...and thank Celestia I didn't kill you..." "Yeah..." "And thank Celestia I was able to get that spirit out as well..." "You're still cold, though..." "True..." She nodded... "Well, will you mind if I go back to my room...?" "No..." She nodded and turned around, I took a look at where her Cutie Mark should be... She really did not deserve that. She went through the doorstep... I kept staring at the ceiling, not feeling sleepy... I thought of re-reading one of my books in the suitcase again but, I basically knew all of them already with the palm of my hoof... One hour passed, I was there, still, bored as hell... I decided to do something... I got up and took a quick peek in Gray's room, he was sleeping in his bed, snoring, nothing relevant... Same went for Redflower... I went to the kitchen, they didn't have anything modern, not even a...what was it called? Television? This new age would be hard to get used to... I went to Redflower's room again, there were some books in the bookshelf, maybe there was something I didn't read... All were Daring Do novels...I never was a big fan of Daring Do... I ended up sitting by Redflower's bed, she snored softly... Her snoring...reminded me of Fluttershy's snoring... I shook my head and tried to stop remembering her, but when I look back to Redflower, she isn't there... Instead, I see Autumn... "AUTUMN!!" I shout as I hug the "Autumn", but I break out of the hypnotic trance as I hear a voice... "S-Sky?! W-What are you doing?!" I look again, it was Redflower... She was looking over her shoulder, giving me a strange look, as I had both of my front legs embracing her back and chest... I quickly released her, she stood up quickly, she had an awkward look in her face... "W-Were you trying to...?" "Of course not!" "Then...w-why were you holding me?" "I...I hallucinated..." "Hallucinated...?" "Y-Yes...I thought you were Autumn for a moment, and...I couldn't hold it..." She looked at me, with a puzzling look in her face, I was afraid she wouldn't believe me... I took a step backwards... "P-Please, believe me..." But before she could answer, I ran off... Part 4... ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Trivia *Mr. Goodheart had his own spin-off, where he would sexually assault a male pony and then trap him. Unfortunately, this spin-off was deleted before the creation of the wiki. Category:Reboot